odurafandomcom-20200213-history
Damos
Damos(CE) (God of Tyranny & Hatred) Symbol: Red shield with a red three on it Usual Form: A male Half-Elf standing 5’10”, 143lbs, with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Wears Brown Elven Chain mail and carries a simitar. Elo and his brigade (1st Brigade) were to attack the enemy head on, the typical, honorable position for the Master of Generals. One of his Lieutenant Generals, Damos, was to flank the enemy with the 3rd brigade. Damos was not happy to take up what he thought was the cowardice position and let his jealousy and hatred guide him on the battle field that day. Damos had tricked the 3rd brigade into attacking Elo’s 1st brigade. Elo, once aware that it was Damos’ 3rd attacking him called Damos out to a duel. Citing that the men should not suffer, that an honorable and courageous general would save his men and fight his own personal battles. Elo knew questioning Damos’ courage would surely get the General to the duel, and that it did. The two men met on the field of battle to settle the difference. The battle between the two generals went on neither man besting the other until Major Okris of the 3rd Brigade yelled out, “the enemy is upon us”. Though there was no enemy in sight he had hoped that the cry would distract Elo long enough for Damos to get the upper hand. The ploy worked and Elo looked just long enough to allow Damos to thrust his sword between the chest plate and helm of Elo, setting his blade through Elo’s throat. As Damos stood over the dead body of his former leader, the victory was short lived as he felt the cold steel of Okris’ dagger plunge into his spine. Damos too fell on the battlefield. Perhaps, that was punishment by the Mother of Gods for his tyranny and hatred. None of the men from either brigade dared move on Okris. He was feared by most of the men, for the tales of his quick rise in rank was filled with stories of murder. Though none of the men were witness to these stories many man had seen misfortune befall those around Okris. The battle with the enemy that followed found much misfortune on both the 1st and 3rd brigades, losing more than three fourths their men and finding Okris dead on the battlefield. There face down in the mud with two swords in his back it is unknown whether those swords were of his own men or those of the enemy. The three men would be raised and brought to stand at the thrown of the Mother of Gods. She would appoint each as a god of her house. Damos would become Chaotic Evil. God of Tyranny and Hatred. He would stand for those that hate out of jealousy, those that are cruel and oppressive to others and those that abuse their power and control. Followers: They often carry a simitar. They celebrate Damos on the 13th day of the 5th month with a great feast at sundown.